Last Breath
by Voca-Loca
Summary: You had a long, full life. But no matter as what you were brought to this world, everything has to come to an end, and so do you. Character death, but nothing graphic. One-shot.


**I wrote this for my UTAU, in his last moments. But I thought I could fit it up to Piko as well. I was really proud of this so yeah :U First time in my life writing in 2nd person, so yeah ;w;""**

**In short, Piko was an android created with the purpose of holding a virus inside him. This virus was really destructive, and it could harm him as well, so he had an Anti-Virus to protect him from it. But eventually the Virus beated the AntiVirus, and it started to consume Piko. And well, yeah. Basically my character all over/SHOT**

**I hope you like it!**

**Btw:**

**Sister = Miki (since I don't like Piko's genderbend, and couldn't come up with anything)**

**Pink haired friend = Yuuma**

* * *

You kept walking for what it seemed like endless hours, until you finally gave up and fell on your knees, and eventually laid down on the floor, your eyes looking up at the sky. It's palid blue color will be something you miss.

It has been a while since you last saw anybody that wasn't yourself. If you count the days, you could make a month and a half. Around that amount of time, you were starting to have problems with yourself. Since then, you started to fade out.

Truthfully, you had been fading out for years. Your friends that could live up the same as you haven't noticed, because you slowly started to dissapear. They would barely see you more than two times a month. This became normal to them though, and nobody raised a question. Probably your sister did notice, since she is...well...your sister.

Ah...your sister. You started to think about all your memories. And just then you curse at yourself. You just realized you never took the time to apologize to her for all those years where you insulted her, and in general, were a complete asshole to her. She probably doesn't mind, but you still felt guilty. It was your little sister.

Little sister...that wasn't true. You were the same age as her, but you said you were older. Because you wanted her to have something you would never: someone to look up to.

You know you can look up at anyone, but you never had those two persons that are neccesary for the process of creating new humans: Parents. You always wanted to have a mother that would hug you, read you bedtime stories, pat your head and tell you she loves you. And you always wanted a father that would yell at you when you did something wrong, but praised you when you did something right, telling you how proud he is. Sadly, you never had them, and now, in your last moments, you never will.

Later, you started to remember all the things you promised to yourself you would learn.

You regret never learning how to read. You were always embarassed to ask for help, as you knew a lot of things, but something as simple as reading, which is taught to humans on their early years, was hell to you. You always wondered how your old pink haired friend read all day, when reading the word "hi" took you a good amount of time.

Then you remembered, you never learnt how to speak German. It was one of your favorite languages, if not the favorite. You knew it was a difficult language, yet you liked to challange yourself from time to time. However, you never had the time to.

Soon enough, you raised your arm up to look at it. It was already black, starting from your hand, then following to your elbow and finally, you assumed your shoulder was black as well. It was really weird, as, for more than a hundread years, you had seen a pink arm with a gloved hand.

Your white gloves...they would protect anyone to get infected by you. But you lost them a week ago. They were useless by now anyways, so it didn't really matter.

Your arm fell right back where it was, and after that, you couldn't lift it again. Then you felt a sharp pain on your chest, and you knew, soon, the sky would turn black.

You couldn't feel your legs anymore, and therefore, you couldn't move them. Your chest was burning, as if you were human and had a cold. You could feel how something ate you inside.

It hurt.

It hurt.

It hurt.

The pain wouldn't go away.

It was unbearable.

But it stopped.

Soon, all you could feel was a slight tickling. It was weird, because you were never able to feel tickles. Is this how it is supposed to be, or is the destiny giving you another chance to live? You inmediatly knew the answer, because the pain soon came back.

Your eyes felt heavy. It was hard to blink. Your eyelids were heavier and heavier by each second that passed. Your vision became blurry and dark. You could barely see a thing. You knew it was the time, and you opened your mouth to say your last words, but sadly, you weren't fast enough, and all you could manage was a gasp.

In the end, your lifeless body laid on a place away from society. You thought of this, so that no one could ever find you.

Well, you, in the last seconds, decided to look at the bright side of this situation.

At long last, and for the first time in your whole life, you weren't tired.


End file.
